A Secret To End All Secrets
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Inuyasha has a secret that he's never told any one. But he tells Miroku when he needs advice. What is Inuyasha's secret? And what will happen if Kagome finds out? Complete!
1. How the secret began

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

How the secret began.

Finally after four long months. Inuyasha and his group have killed Naraku. Sesshomaru also helped he, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un left after the battle. Naraku had killed Kikyo, Koga, and Kohaku. Now Inuyasha and his group are celebrating in a clearing. Miroku admitted his feelings to Sango. The monk went up to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha can I talk to you in private?" The hanyou stood and said "Sure." Inuyasha and Miroku went to a near by creek. They sat down and Miroku asked "Inuyasha you're 250 years old. Have you ever had sex?" The hanyou's eyes went wide and asked "Why do you want to know that?" Miroku smiled and said "Because when we are ready. Sango and I will make love and I need some advice." Inuyasha looked at the sky and sighed.

He has a secret that he's kept for fifty years and four months. Inuyasha sighed and wondered if the person that has to do with his secret is alive. Finally he asked "Miroku can you keep a secret?" Miroku nodded and said "Of course I can." The hanyou growled and said "I mean it Miroku you can't tell anyone." Miroku nodded and said "I assure you that I won't tell anyone." Before tells his secret to Miroku. Let's pause and go back in time fifty years and four months. To see how Inuyasha's secret began. And who takes part in it. So now it's fifty years and four months ago. And a young demoness is following the scent of blood and poison. She is 5'5'' has copper hair, dog ears, and misty gray eyes. The female hanyou's weak night is the half moon waxing. On her weak night her hair turns light red and her eyes turn dark gray.

Her name is Akana she was going to the village that has the sacred jewel. But the scent she smells is that of a fellow half demon. A mile away in a den is a male half demon. He has silvery white hair, gold eyes, and dog ears. His name is Inuyasha he is in his den ill and bleeding. He had gone the village that has the sacred jewel. Because the priestess that guards it is away. But the villagers were well armed with bows and arrows. Some of the arrows had poison on them. Inuyasha was hit by eight arrows. Four of them had poison on them. After getting out of the village. He went to his den were he now lays. Now he can smell the scent of a female half demon.

Inuyasha tried to get up but got dizzy. So he laid back down and closed his eyes. Akana followed the scent of a male hanyou. To a den and went in. There in the den she found a silvery white haired male half demon. Se can smell the poison and can tell if she doesn't do something. That the male hanyou will slowly die. So she scratched her head and asked "Rose are you awake?" A little female voice said "Yes I'm awake." Akana smiled and said "Good jump onto my finger I need you to do something." The female flea demon jumped onto Akana's finger. Rose looked at Akana and asked "What do you need dear?" The young demoness said "I want you to suck the poison out of his blood." Rose nodded and hopped over to the male hanyou.

She went up to a wound and started to suck out poison. While she did that Akana left the den. She is looking for herbs to take care of the male hanyou's wounds. Once she found some herbs she returned to the den. Rose had sucked out so much poison. That she had doubled in size. Akana asked "Will he be ok?" The flea shrugged and said "His survival depends on his strength." Akana nodded and took care of the male half demon's wounds. After taking care of the male hanyou's wounds. She noticed that the male half demon is sweating. Akana found a bucket and left to fill it with water. She found a near by creek and filled the bucket with water. Then she went back into the den. When she couldn't find a cloth.

Akana tore off a piece of her sleeve. She got the cloth wet and put it on the male hanyou's forehead. Just then it started to rain outside. Akana laid down near the den's entrance. She's both watching the rain and keeping an eye on the male half demon. Every once in a while she could re wet the cloth. Then put it back on the male hanyou's forehead. It is now night and Akana went to sleep. But she is keeping an ear out for danger. And and ear on the male half demon. In the morning Akana woke at dawn. When she opened her misty gray eyes. She saw that it stopped raining and the sun is shining. Akana sat up and looked over at the male hanyou. She removed the cloth from his forehead. Then she put on his forehead. From what she felt Akana guessed that he is back to normal.

Just then the male half demon opened his eyes. Akana is amazed of how gold the male hanyou's eyes are. Inuyasha can see a copper haired and misty gray eyed demoness. He was surprised to see dog ears on her head. The male hanyou saw that the girl is wearing a purple shirt and blue pants that looked like his. Finally he asked "Who are you?" The girl smirked and said "My name Akana. I was going to the village that has the village that has the sacred jewel. But I caught your scent. And decided to help." Inuyasha chuckled and said "My name is Inuyasha. Thanks for helpin' me. I already tried stealing the jewel. And got hit by arrows. Some of them had poison on them." Akana thought for a minute and asked "How about we join forces. And the steal the jewel together."

The male hanyou smirked and said "I like the way you think. You got yourself a deal." Akana nodded and said "We'll start as soon as you're better." Then she left to go find food. Inuyasha sat up and said to himself "Stealing the sacred jewel with be easy. With that girl helping me." Five minutes later Akana returned with some fish and berries. They cooked the fish and ate the berries. While they ate Inuyasha and Akana got to know each other. They found out that they are both half demon.

* * *

I hope people read and review this story. Thanks to people not reading and reviewing I had to take down two stories. Well and how enjoy my story and coming soon is chapter 2.  



	2. Akana and Inuyasha work together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like my story.

**Chapter 2**

Akana and Inuyasha work together.

With each passing day Inuyasha and Akana. Got to know each other better. Akana found out that Inuyasha's weak night is the new moon. She also found out that his was a dog demon lord. And that his mother was a human princess. Inuyasha found out that Akana's weak night is the half moon waxing. And that her father was a dog demon samurai. He also fount out that her mother was a high ranked human priestess. Today they are going to try to steal the jewel together. When they got to the village they saw that the priestess is back. Akana growled and said "Damn it all Kikyo is back." Inuyasha snorted and said "She won't have a chance against the two of us." The two hanyou's took off into the village.

Their plan is for Akana to distract Kikyo. While Inuyasha goes to steal the sacred jewel. Akana appeared in front of Kikyo and growled angerly. Kikyo stopped and glared at the half demon. Both Akana and Kikyo have bows and arrows. While Akana and Kikyo fought. Inuyasha is going to the shrine that has the jewel in it. He was about to take the jewel. When armed villagers came into the shrine. And he also heard Akana howl in pain. Inuyasha jumped and went through the shrine's roof. Then he headed toward Akana. When he got there he saw that Akana is favoring her right leg. And saw that she has put up a barrier. Kikyo is five feet away. Read to fire an arrow when the female hanyou puts down her barrier.

Inuyasha ran up to Akana and picked her and ran off. When they were safe in the den he sat Akana down. She has an arrow in her right leg. Inuyasha carefully removed th arrow. The he looked and saw that the arrow went through Akana's muscle and half way through her leg bone. Inuyasha took care of her wound and said "I'll take care of you. Until you are able to walk again." Akana nodded and asked "What about the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha thought for a few minutes and said "I'll pretend to fall in love with Kikyo. When her guard is down I'll steal the jewel." Akana smirked and said "I love the way you think." She stood on one leg and hugged Inuyasha. He hugged her back and had her sit down. Inuyasha doesn't want Akana to use her bad leg until it's healed.

The next day after taking care of Akana and eating. The male hanyou started his plan. He found out that Kikyo is taking care of a bandit named Onigumo. Inuyasha doesn't go anywhere near the bandit. As weeks turned into months. Inuyasha is taking care of and falling in love with Akana. He is also falling in love with Kikyo. But he is more in love with Akana. Right now the female hanyou walks with a limp. So Inuyasha still hunts for food for the both of them. Akana's leg is getting better though. The female hanyou can go and look for berries but that's it. Inuyasha hunts for deer or wild boar or goes fishing. He even jumps up into fruit tree and picks fruit. Right now they are outside sitting by a fire. Inuyasha had killed a deer and Akana picked berries. So they are eating venison and berries.

They can tell that winter is coming by the turning leavs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Akana and said "When I go to Kikyo's village. I'll some hay for the den." The female hanyou nodded and snuggled into his warm embrace. In the morning after eating Inuyasha went to Kikyo's village. Akana stayed in the den to stay warm. That evening she was outside staring a fire when Inuyasha returned. He has enough hay to put in the den. The male half demon is also carrying blankets. He put the hay in the den then laid down the blankets. Akana hugged him and asked "Did Kikyo give you all of this?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes she did. Don't worry I think she'll let down her guard in the spring."

The female hanyou kissed him and said "I can't wait until we become full demons." Inuyasha kissed her back and said "Same here." As winter went on it was cold and snowy. But Inuyasha continued going to Kikyo's village. In the evening he would return to his den where Akana waited. Soon spring sprung and the snow melted. It's evening and Inuyasha is going back to the den. When he was at Kikyo's village he had a bad feeling. So as he walked back to the den. He decided to ask Akana to become his mate. Just in case something happends to h him. He'll be able to pass on his legacy. When he got to the den he saw Akana outside. Buy now she can walk and jog without limping. After eating dinner Inuyasha kissed Akana and asked "Akana will you become my mate?"

The female hanyou kissed him back and said "Of course I'll become your mate." Then they started kissing passionately. The two hanyous went into the den. And started to take off each others clothes. When they were both naked they pulled away to look at each other. Inuyasha has always thought Akana is beautiful. Now that he can see her naked. He now really thinks Akana is beautiful. Akana is looking at Inuyasha's well built body. Her eyes went wide when she saw his big long manhood. Inuyasha then started to kiss Akana's neck. Then he bit her neck leaving his mark. The two hanyou kissed passionately. And explored each others bodies. Akana can feel Inuyasha's muscles and can tell he is very strong.

And Inuyasha can tell that Akana is a strong in her own right. Soon Akana's hands made their way to Inuyasha's manhood. She run her hands up and down Inuyasha's manhood. The male half demon moaned. And gently pushed Akana onto their bed of hay. Even though she is lying down the female hanyou. Continued to run her hands up and down Inuyasha's manhood. Not able to take it anymore. Inuyasha gently slid his manhood inside of Akana. The female hanyou whimpered but Inuyasha kissed away the pain. Then he went in and out of her. Akana's pain is now pleasure. The two hanyous are kissing passionately, moaning, and growling. Ten minutes later Akana came and Inuyasha launched his seed. The two hanyous collapsed in each others arms.

In the morning Inuyasha woke before Akana did. He got dressed and lightly kissed his mate and left. At Kikyo's village the bandit summoned demons. And turned into a demon and made himself look like Inuyasha. Soon the real Inuyasha is by the village with the sacred jewel. Just then three arrows hit the tree next to him so he ran. He turned to see Kikyo firing an arrow. The arrow hit Inuyasha's chest and pinned him to a tree. He also dropped the sacred jewel. Before he lost consciousness Inuyasha glared at Kikyo.

Ten minutes later Akana found Inuyasha. She tried to remove the arrow. The female hanyou started to cry when she failed to do so. Rose told that she can hold off the pregnancy they can sense. There is a famine about to hit the area. The female hanyou knew that she can hold off her pregnancy for fifty years. So she kissed Inuyasha then left.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3 Inuyasha tells Miroku his secret.  



	3. Inuyasha tells Miroku his secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. Well you'll find out Miroku's reaction to Inuyasha's secret in this chapter.

Lord Makura: Thank you for your review. Inuyasha has qute the secret doesn't he?

fire-tiger-c: Thank you very much for your review. Inuyasha's secret is a shocker.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha tells Miroku his secret.

Ok now we can return to Inuyasha and Miroku. The monk keeps telling the male hanyou that he can keep a secret. Inuyasha sighed and said "Ok then to answer you question. Yes I've had sex before." Miroku's eyes went wide and asked "Who did you do it with?" Was it Kikyo?" The hanyou shook his head and said "No it wasn't Kikyo." Miroku asked again "Who did you do it with?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I mated with a half demon woman. That I fell in love with. Her name was Akana she had copper hair, misty gray eyes, and dog ears." Miroku said wide eyed "So she's you mate." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes she is but I don't know if she's alive. Let alone if she got pregnant and had pups."

Miroku said "We've traveled all over Japan. And we didn't see any dog demons that look like you. So she probably didn't." Inuyasha shrugged and said "I don't know Miroku female demons. can hold off a pregnancy for 50 years." Miroku nodded and said "True but it's been 50 years and four months." Inuyasha perked his ears up and said "If Akana is alive and held off her pregnancy. For 50 years she would be four months pregnant." Miroku just nodded and didn't say anything. Then Inuyasha sighed and said "That's why I don't want you to tell anyone. I don't want Kagome finding out and sitting me until I'm about dead." Miroku nodded and said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Plus we are heading back to Kaede's village. When we get back maybe she'll remove the spell from your necklace."

The hanyou growled lightly and said "I hope so." Just then Miroku stood and said "Come on let's go back." They returned to camp and went to bed. In the morning after eating. They packed up and headed toward Kaede's village. Kagome is still trying to decide what to do with the sacred jewel.

* * *

Meanwhile at the sacred tree is a copper haired female hanyou is there. It's Akana she has returned to Inuyasha's forest. Because she heard that Inuyasha was freed from his seal. She put a hand on her medium sized belly and smiled. Akana is glad to see that Inuyasha isn't punned to the sacred tree anymore. The female hanyou held off her pregnancy for fifty years. But the time is up and her pregnancy can't be held off anymore.

She is now four months pregnant. And she can feel two movements so she is carrying twins. Her right leg that was by Kikyo's arrow is all better. There is scar where the arrow was. She is tired because she had a long walk to the sacred tree. So she walked into the village and saw an old priestess. The old priestess saw that the female hanyou is pregnant and tired. So she smiled and asked "Do you need a place to lay down and rest?" The female hanyou nodded and said "Yes I do thank you." Kaede nodded and lead the female hanyou to her hut. Once in her hut the old priestess said "My name is Kaede you can lay down and rest as long as you like." The female hanyou laid down and said "Than you again my name is Akana." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Miles away with Inuyasha's group. They can't wait to get to Kaede's village. But they know that it'll take a few hours to get there. Four hours later in Kaede's village Akana woke smelling Inuyasha's scent. She stood up and ran out of the hut. As she ran in the direction of Inuyasha's scent. Akana let out a greeting howl. Not far away Inuyasha heard the howl. His ears perked up and he said to himself "I know that howl it's Akana." Just then Inuyasha took off leaving his friends behind. Worried that something is wrong they ran after Inuyasha. But they can't keep up because Inuyasha is running at full speed. 

Soon Inuyasha caught Akana's scent and it's different. Just then he saw her and let out a greeting howl also. They stopped dead in their track and hugged each other. The two hanyous panted as they hugged. Then Inuyasha said "I missed you so much. While I searched for the jewel shards. And killing Naraku." Akana said "I missed you too I held off my pregnancy for 50 years. But now I'm four months pregnant with twins." Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Akana's medium sized belly. He smiled and put his hand on her belly. When he felt two movements his smile got bigger. He can still see his mark on Akana's neck. Just then the female hanyou saw his sword. She pointed at it and asked "Is that your Inuyasha?"

He nodded and said "Yes it's mine it's name is Tetsusaiga. It was forged from my father's fang. He even wielded it." She smiled and said "I'm so glad that we're back together." Just then Inuyasha's friends caught up and said "There you are Inuyasha." The female hanyou asked "Who are they Inuyasha?" He sighed and said "Those are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome." Akana walked up to the group and said "Hi my name is Akana I'm Inuyasha's mate." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Is she really your mate?" The male hanyou nodded and said "Yes she is." Kagome started to cry and gave Sango the sacred jewel. Then she said "Inuyasha I can't believe you didn't tell me. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,." Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he hit the ground.

Akana growled and Kagome ran off. Sango said "I wish for Kagome to go home. And for her and her family to forget about us." The sacred jewel glowed and disappeared. Akana saw Shippo and said "Aren't you the cutest thing." Then she went over to Inuyasha. She knelt down and asked "Are you ok Inuyasha?" He groaned and said "I could be better." The female hanyou helped her mate get up. Then the group went to Kaede's village. When they got there Kaede removed the spell on Inuyasha's necklace. Then Inuyasha told everyone about his Akana's relationship.

Then Kilala went outside and transformed. Sango and Miroku are going to the demon slayers village. All Shippo, Inuyasha, and Akana could do is watch them leave. Inuyasha sighed and said "If only there is a place where we can be safe." Akana twitched her ears and asked "Rose are awake old girl." Rose woke and hopped onto Akana's shoulder. She yawned and asked "What do need dear?"

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4 The journey to a safe place. For all you Sesshomaru lovers he's in this chapter. And there is a BIG surprise when Inuyasha's new group arrives at the safe place.

* * *


	4. The journey to a safe place

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. Here's chapter 4. 

**Chapter 4**

The journey to a safe place.

Akana asked "Rose do you know a safe for us to live?" The flea nodded and said "Of course I do. But it's a long walk." Inuyasha said "That's ok as long as it's safe." Rose nodded and said "Oh it is very safe." Inuyasha and Akana stood and headed outside. Shippo followed them and asked "Can I come?" They nodded said "Sure you can." Just then Kaede appeared with a black horse and said "Akana and Shippo can ride the horse." The female hanyou and young fox demon got on the horse. Inuyasha grabbed the reins and asked "Which way do I go Rose?" Rose said "Head for the mountains in the northeast." The male hanyou nodded and headed northeast. He has a new group now. Which consists of his pregnant mate, Shippo, and himself.

He traveled until it got dark. The they made camp and tied the horses reins to a tree. Akana and Shippo picked berries. While Inuyasha went out hunting. Ten minutes later he returned with a wild boar. Soon the meat of the boar is cooking. Akana is sitting against a tree. Shippo is sitting on what's left of Akana's lap. And Inuyasha is sitting next to his mate. The young fox demon can feel the pups moving inside of Akana. He smiled and asked "How much longer until the pups are born?" The female hanyou smiled and said "Not for two more months." When the meat was done cooking they ate. After eating. they bedded down for the night. In the morning after eating. Akana and Shippo got on the horse. Inuyasha untied the reins and headed northeast.

A week later they are at the border of the eastern and western lands. Not far away is Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un. Jaken was killed by a demon. The demon lord caught Inuyasha scent and followed it. Soon he found his brother with a pregnant female hanyou and Shippo. He walked up to his brother and asked "Where are you going? And who is that?" Inuyasha explained everything to his older brother. After he was done explaining. Sesshomaru nodded and said "Well good luck to you and your group." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Why don't you come with us? This place should be safe for Rin." Rose said from Akana's shoulder "Oh yeah the place would be safe for her." The demon lord looked at Rin and said "Ok I'll join your group."

Now with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un in the group. They continued heading northeast. Three weeks have passed and they arrive in the northeast. Akana is now five months pregnant. Her belly has gotten a bit bigger also. Just then Inuyasha asked "Ok now where do I go now?" Rose said "Go to the tallest mountain near where Mt Hakurei was." They went to the tallest mountain near where Mt Hakurei was. Then Rose said "There is a bolder that covers a cave at the base of the mountain." They walked up to base of the mountain. Just then Rose said "There is a spirit that lives in this mountain. The spirit protects the mountain and the the secret place inside." Inuyasha turned around and asked "What kind of spirit is it? And how do we get in?"

Rose sighed and said "The spirit is that of a dead demon. And to get in you all touch the bolder so the spirit can ask some questions." Akana and Shippo off the horse. And Rin got off Ah-Un. They all touched the bolder and heard a dark male voice. The voice said "I sense that I have some new comers to my mountain. Wait a minute I know two of the auras I sense." Just then light and a ghostly figure appeared. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and said "Father you are the spirit protecting this place." The rest of the group saw a tall dog demon with long white hair that is kept in a high ponytail. He also has a medium shade of gold eyes. And he also has one jagged blue stripe on each cheek.

Inuyasha asked "Sesshomaru is that really our father?" Before the older brother could answer. The ghostly figure said "Yes it is I Inutaishou your father. And yes I do protect this place. Ever since I died I've been watching over you two and this place." Sesshomaru sighed and said "So then you know why we are here." Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes I do and I know about Akana and Inuyasha." Then he turned around and looked at the bolder. When Inutaishou looked the bolder. It rolled until until a cavern was revealed. Then he said "Come on I'll show you to the secret place." The group followed Inutaishou inside. Once everyone is inside the bolder rolled back into place. It's dark except the glow coming from Inutaishou. Soon the group realized that they are in a tunnel not a cave. They can all tell that they are walking down hill.

Not wanting Akana to trip and fall Inuyasha is carrying her on his back. She sighed and asked "I'm not to heavy for you am I?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "Nope." Rin and Shippo are riding Ah-Un. The tunnel isn't tall enough to be on the horses back. But the horse is right behind Inuyasha. Soon the group could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Akana got down and admired the view with rest. The can see a village and lush grass and tree. The group looked all around and saw the mountain's walls. Then they looked up and saw a big hole. Sesshomaru asked "Where are we Father?" Inutaishou smiled and said "We are in the center of an extinct volcano. The demons get water from a spring." Inuyasha asked "What kinds of demons live here?"

The old demon lord said "Dog, wolf, fox, and coyote demon. Some are are full demon some are half demon." He lead the group to the center village. Then Inutaishou summoned all of the villagers to the center of the village. Once they were all there he said "Ok everyone we have some new comers. There names are Inuyasha, Akana, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un." The demons welcomed to their village. A female wolf demon dressed in priestess clothes looked at Akana. She smiled and said "You're the first pregnant female in our village." Akana also smiled and said "Thank you very much." Inuyasha, Akana, and Shippo moved into an empty hut. And the horse is behind the hut. Sesshomaru and Rin moved into the hut next door. Ah-Un is now sleeping beside the hut.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter.  



	5. The first birth in Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. Here is the last chapter for you. 

**Chapter 5**

The first birth in Safe Haven.

Three weeks have passed and Inuyasha, Akana, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un. Are all settled into the secret place Inutaishou cal Safe Haven. Akana is five months and three weeks pregnant. She is showing a large belly. Since she is carrying twins she could give birth early. The priestess is on hight alert. Right now Inuyasha, Akana, Shippo are napping. Next door Sesshomaru is working in a garden he planted. And Rin is playing with Ah-Un. Suddenly at Akana's and Inuyasha's hut. The female hanyou is very uncomfortable. She woke Inuyasha and said "Go get the priestess I think it's time." Inuyasha got up and ran out of the hut. Shippo woke up and asked "What's Akana?" She growled in pain and said "I think I'm going to have the pups."

Just then Inuyasha and the priestess came in the hut. Akana howled in pain and her water broke. Being to young to watch Shippo had to go to Sesshomaru's hut. Eight hours later the priestess told Akana to push. The female hanyou pushed until the priestess told her to stop. Soon the priestess told her to push one more time. She pushed one more time and heard crying. The priestess cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she said "It's a boy." She gave the pup to Inuyasha as Akana howled in pain. The priestess didn't have to tell Akana to push. She was already pushing. The priestess told the female hanyou to stop pushing. Soon she told Akana to push again. Akana pushed and heard crying again.

The priestess cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. She smiled and said "It's a girl." Now Inuyasha is holding his son and daughter. His son is wrapped in a purple blanket. And his daughter is wrapped in a blue blanket. The girl pup has light red hair, dog ears, and opened her grayish gold eyes. The boy pup has silver hair with streaks of copper, dog ears, and opened his gold eyes. The priestess left the hut and yelled "Inuyasha and Akana are proud parents of a son and a daughter!" The village cheered and Inutaishou appeared and went into his youngest son's hut. He smiled and said "They are beautiful." Akana and Inuyasha looked and saw Inutaishou.

The male hanyou smiled and asked "Would you like to name one?" Inutaishou nodded and looked at the pups. He pointed to the one in the blue blanket and asked "Is that one a girl or a boy?" Inuyasha smiled and said "That one is our daughter." The old demon lord asked "How about Ikuna for her name?" Inuyasha and Akana love the name. Just then Akana yawned and asked "How about Aki for our son's name?" Inuyasha smiled and said "That's a great name now rest." Akana closed her eyes and said "Of course it's a great name. Aki was my father's name." Inuyasha and Inutaishou left the hut to let Akana rest. Inutaishou sighed happily and said "Even though I'm dead. I'll get to watch my grand children grow up."

Inuyasha asked "They'll get to see you right?" He nodded and said "Of course they will. Ian very proud of you and your brother. Well I have to watch over the mountain for a while." With that said Inutaishou disappeared. Inuyasha went over to Sesshomaru's hut. When he got there he showed everyone Ikuna and Aki and told them how they got their names. Two hours later Akana came over and joined everyone. Now Inuyasha can truly relax. He and his family are living in a safe place guarded by his father's spirit. Seventeen years later and Ikuna and Aki are seventeen. Shippo is now on his own and looking for a mate. Ikuna is 5'5'' and Aki is 5'6''. Aki can also wield Tetsusaiga. Ikuna and Aki know about and have seen their grandfather.

Rin is now 24, 5'6'', and is Sesshomaru's mate. Sesshomaru and Rin have two year old twins. The girl is named Rami she has gray hair, dog ears, and hazel eyes. And the boy is named Shirou. He has white hair with streaks of black. Shirou had dark gold eyes, dog ears, and on each cheek he has on purple and one blue stripe. Sesshomaru doesn't care that his pups are half demon. When they were born Sesshomaru aloud his father to name one. Last time he named a granddaughter. So this tome he named a grandson. Ikuna and Shirou have their grandfather to thank for their names. When she is older Rami will learn how to wield Tenseiga. And when Shirou is old enough. He'll learn how to wield Tokijin.

Inutaishou is glad that he decided to watch over Safe Haven. Not only he gets to protect dog, wolf, fox, and coyote demons. He can watch over his sons, their mates, and his grand children. And know they'll always be safe.

**The End !

* * *

**

**Well that's all folks. I'm going on hiatus. But I'll be back with Inuyasha's Career 3 Tenseiga's Challenge. And Inuyasha's Career 4 The Ulimate Challenge.  
**


End file.
